


A Promise to Keep

by Calyah



Series: Abelas/Ellya Lavellan Drabbles [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas and Ellya make a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble response to the prompt "Abelas/Ellya + promise"

His fingers were rough, the tips calloused and firm, as they dipped absently across her back. But they were also blessedly familiar and possessing of a quiet strength that permeated her skin with each stroke. 

Ellya sighed against Abelas' touch and curled further into his embrace. They often spent evenings like this: silently wrapped in each other's arms as the fire crackled nearby and the sounds of Skyhold ambled in the distance.

Relaxing closer, Ellya hugged her arm across Abelas' hips and nestled her ear against the bare expanse of his stomach. The deep whoosh of air and the steady rise and fall of the hard muscles against her cheek brought her to a place of sanctuary and peace. 

Abelas huffed and flipped another page of the book held loosely in his hand. 

"Something the matter?" Ellya murmured, her eyes closing as she hitched her leg over his knee.

"These stories—" He paused, causing Ellya to turn her face towards his. His expression was calm, but his eyes and brow were furrowed in concentration as he studied the text before him. It was her personal journal, the leather bound book Keeper Deshanna had gifted to her in her youth and that Ellya had filled with notations and Dalish tales during her years of tutelage as First. 

"Yes?" Ellya asked with an innocent smirk. She could only imagine the kinds of things he might say in regards to the fantastical stories of the gods and Elvhen history. 

Resting the book open face on the bed, Abelas pursed his lips and looked down at her. Ellya could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully, and she did her best to suppress a giggle at his attempt. 

"They are...fascinating," he said slowly. "Though inaccurate, I can see their appeal."

A great swell of affection surged into her heart at his words. He was trying to learn, trying to understand her history even if it offended his own. And he was doing it for her. 

Pushing to her hands and knees, Ellya bent forward and pressed her lips soundly against his. He was surprised, she could tell, but soon the hand that had teased circles along her back traveled quickly to her hair and cradled her head. The kiss was warm and languid, a comfortable exchange and a slow mingling of lips and breath. 

With a gentle exhale, Ellya pulled back and rested her palm against Abelas' chest. 

"I love you," she whispered, tracing her finger across his collarbone. "Promise me you'll never change."

Abelas quirked a brow at her request, obviously confused at her intent, but his lips pulled into a bemused smile. 

"Time changes all things, m'er'asha," he said as he patted her journal and set it aside. "However," he continued in a low murmur and pulled her close, "it need not occur in solitude." His lips grazed her cheek and traveled down her jaw. "Perhaps, instead, a promise to explore change in tandem?"

Ellya sighed in bliss, both at his words and at the tantalizing sensation of his touch. 

"Mmmm," she hummed and arched into his hands, "I like the sound of that," 

As Abelas gently pulled her down, the journal temporarily forgotten to pleasure, Ellya knew theirs was a promise she had every intention to keep.


End file.
